Starstruck
by Dyde21
Summary: In need of cash to try and attend her dream college in a year or two, Annabeth follows a tip she got from her camp Counselor of a well paying gig as a PA for the famous child star turned young adult celebrity Perseus Jackson. When she goes in for the interview, things don't quite go as she expected and Annabeth's life becomes a lot more complicated than she anticipated.


This is just a little AU idea I had! I hope you enjoy, more info after the story so please check it out!

XxXxXxXxX

Running a hand through her hair, Annabeth stared at the mirror intently as she tried to calm her nerves. She flattened her pencil skirt a bit more and fiddled with the hem of her blouse. She knew she wasn't changing much, but it helped her heart rate a little. Anything that could distract her from her impending interview. Taking a deep breath, Annabeth quickly left the bathroom and went back towards the couch where she was told wait.

It was okay. Not landing this job wouldn't be the end of the world... It would just make her life a lot more difficult. If she wasn't so desperate, she wouldn't even be going for a job as a personal assistant anyway. But if her information was correct, the pay would take her a long way towards being able to afford her dream college.

At the sound of the office door opening, Annabeth looked up in a panic. She wasn't ready! Her eyes flicked over to the window, and wondered if she could manage to dive out of it in a pencil skirt.

The girl who had greeted her early returned, carrying a clipboard, looking through the papers she had filled out. Annabeth quickly stood up, feeling too awkward to remain sitting.

Without looking up, the girl nodded. "It seems everything is in order. Nice penmanship." She commented idly, finally glancing up at the blonde.

"Thank you Reyna." Annabeth offered politely, relieved the extra effort she had made into her penmanship the past few nights seemed to pay off.

Her phone started ringing, and Reyna looked at the number before sighing.

"I'll be back in a little to interview you. Please wait until then." she offered before she hurried out of the room, already answering a call.

Annabeth took a deep breath and sank back into the couch. Reyna stressed her out. It wasn't like Annabeth didn't like her, but she was intense. Like she had far too much work on her plate and Annabeth wasn't sure how to respond to her when she was pretty much begging her for a job. Then again, Annabeth figured her potential employer's talent manager probably did have too much on her plate.

Fiddling with the hem of her blouse again, Annabeth ran over all the notes she had made last night in her head. Basic facts she should probably know when trying to convince them to let her manage their life.

The door opened up again and Annabeth stood up a little too quickly, banging her knee on the coffee table. Wincing and suppress a few curse words, Annabeth pretended like her knee wasn't throbbing in pain. Instead of Reyna though, a rather beautiful woman with darker skin and a feather in her hair entered and flashed her an amused smile. "No need to get up on my account." Was all she said before she moved over next to Annabeth and plopped down on the couch casually.

Annabeth stared at her with raised eyebrows. She was awfully relaxed for someone also trying for a job. Noticing her outfit, Annabeth suddenly worried she was dressed a little _too_ formally. This woman was dressed simply in comfy, slightly torn jeans, a plain gray top under flannel. She seemed right at home, and honestly Annabeth envied this girl's ability to be at ease.

"Have you already been interviewed?" Annabeth asked after a moment of awkward silence. She figured maybe she could get some hints on what to expect.

The girl just stared at her for a moment, like she was working out a puzzle in her head. Eventually something clicked, and an amused smirk appeared on her face. "Yeah actually, not too long ago actually. Reyna is pretty scary isn't she?"

Annabeth paused, before she shook her head. "I think she just has a lot on her plate. It can't be easy being a manager for a celebrity that seems to get more popular every week."

The girl just clicked her tongue once. "Maybe, I still think she has a stick somewhere it shouldn't be though." She said with a laugh, though the fondness in her eyes tipped off Annabeth that she wasn't actually so set against Reyna.

Against her better judgment, a small laugh escaped Annabeth. That seemed to be what the girl was after, as a bigger grin crossed her face and she relaxed.

"So why are you applying to be a personal assistant? A big fan of Jackson? Teenage dream boy?" She teased, though an honest curiosity was burning through.

Annabeth rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Hardly. I..." She hesitated, choosing her words carefully. "Honestly I didn't really know much about him aside from that every girl in her teens had a crush on him, and that I had seen a few movies he was in." She confessed, which for some reason only made a bigger smirk appear on her new impromptu friend's face.

"I was actually recommended here from a camp counselor at the summer camp I go to. Apparently Chiron has connections here. I just needed a good job if I want to be able to afford college for architecture." Annabeth offered.

The feathered beauty nodded. "Makes sense. Explains why you got through the interviews so far. Reyna usually shuts down any fan girls who try for the position. A practical reason is as good as any. Besides, Jackson could use someone serious like you to keep him in line."

This raised all the flags in Annabeth's head. "Wait. Why do you know so much about all of this?"

Piper flinched like she got caught red handed. "Oops. You see..."

"Piper!" Reyna's voice cut through the room as she stormed in. "Did you seriously get Jason to fake a call just so you could get here first?"

Annabeth stared like a deer in the headlights, unsure of just what exactly she had stumbled into. It was obvious that this girl was definitely not going the position, but who was she? Piper?

Eyes widening, she turned back to look at Piper. "Piper? Like _the_ Piper McLean? Child star and best friend of Perseus Jackson?"

Reyna just dropped her head into her hands as Piper stuck out her tongue. "I'm a little offended you didn't recognize me." She teased light heartedly.

Annabeth felt mortified. She had just been rambling on about hardly knowing Percy and doing this purely for financial reasons to, according to media, Perseus's closest friend and confidant.

"She's the one Reyna." Piper said, standing up and clasping Annabeth on the shoulder. "She's just what he needs, trust me."

Reyna crossed her arms. "You don't know any of her qualifications, or her background."

Piper just shrugged. "But I know people. _She's the one_. She has to be. No one else can fill the spot." Piper offered, raising her eyebrows.

Reyna just stared at her, glanced over at Annabeth, before she threw her hands up. "Fine. I don't care anymore. Have it your way, if Percy ends up dead or broke, or dead broke it's your fault, not mine." Reyna ranted for a moment, before she took a deep breath. "Congratulations Annabeth, you just got the job apparently. Your job is to keep Percy's life on track. I'll deal with all the paperwork, assuming you're not wanted in some state for murder it should all be clear. Piper can fill you in on the details. Just make sure he shows up to where he needs to be and you'll be fine."

Reyna offered before she stormed out of the room.

Annabeth was still too stunned to speak and just looked at Piper for help.

Piper on the other hand, was staring after Reyna with a slightly guilty expression. "Okay, that was my bad. I'll apologize properly to her later." Noticing Annabeth's expression, she just laughed. "Relax, it's okay. Reyna will cool off in a minute, the transition period between projects is just stressful for her, it's when she has to juggle a bunch of offers and different talents under her management." Annabeth slowly nodded. "Okay." Piper nudged her hip with hers. "You are going to need to breathe if you are going to be his PA. You'll be fine. I've known Percy for _years_. Reyna became our managers a few years ago and has done a wonderful job, that's the only reason I don't mind messing with her. Trust me, she really couldn't care less about finding a good PA for Percy, there just wasn't anyone else who could do the searching."

Annabeth nodded, feeling some of the pieces finally sliding into place.

"Welp, let's go." Piper said, already walking away and down a hallway.

Annabeth quickly followed after her, heart pounding and head racing. She was not ready for this. This was _nothing_ like she had been expecting and preparing for. She had expected a formal series of interviews, call backs, maybe a meet and greet before hearing a final answer. Not some paperwork, a background check, an undercover interview by her client's childhood friend/famous movie star, and impromptu hiring.

Pulling out a key card, Piper opened a door and ushered Annabeth in.

Before Annabeth could protest, she found herself in a large lounge area. It had a large TV with a few game consoles hooked up to it, a foozeball table, a mini fridge, a few large couches in the center of the room. Across one of the couches, the famous child-star turned teenage heartthrob turned young adult celebrity was currently passed out, cuddling a finding Nemo plushy with a bit of drool coming from the corner of his mouth.

A small part of Annabeth's head registered the fact that she could get an absurd amount of money for a picture of the situation.

Rolling her eyes fondly, Piper moved across the room and nudged Percy's shoulder. "Wake up Perc. We found one finally."

The boy just swatted her hand away and rolled over. "No." Was all he said, before Piper hit him with a pillow and he reluctantly got up. "Rude."

He turned, seemingly finally noticing Annabeth in the room. His face flushed slightly, and he ran a hand through his hair, though it did little to ease the messy mop up there. "Nice to meet you, I'm Percy Jackson." He offered with his usual charming smile as if he hadn't just been sleeping moments ago. Annabeth had a feeling it wasn't the first time he had to go from passed out to charming in a matter of moments.

Annabeth shook his hand forcing a smile to her face to hide her nerves.

"You drool when you sleep."

The room went eerily quiet for a moment, and Annabeth broke. Her mind skidded to a halt, and internally she just screamed. She had been so caught off guard, her brain and mouth had a malfunction somewhere along the way. What was she was supposed to say was. "Hello, my name is Annabeth Chase, nice to meet you." and think _You drool while you sleep, and it's oddly adorable._ Things didn't quite work out though.

"I mean, hi. I'm Annabeth Chase." She recovered all too clumsily. Percy blushed red, Piper burst out laughing uncontrollably, and Annabeth wondered if he had the power to ruin her chance to get into her college for that remark. Probably.

Percy just looked away. "Uh... yeah. Please don't tell the press about that?" He laughed nervously.

Annabeth just nodded rapidly. "Of course not. I didn't mean... I'm sorry."

Percy just laughed, shrugging. "It's okay." He glanced over at his friend. "Piper says you're my new PA?"

Piper nodded, though she had already wandered over and was rooting around the min-fridge for something. "Yup!" She offered, popping the "p".

Grinning, Percy nodded. "Cool. Well, come on, take a seat. We should probably get to know each other, right? You like Pizza right? I don't think this is going to work out if you don't like Pizza." He offered as he sat back down on the couch.

Annabeth once again found herself lagging behind the apparent pace everyone else was at. Was this how Hollywood functioned?

"Uh... yeah! Pizza's fine." She said after a moment, taking a seat.

Piper vaulted the back of the couch, landing in a huff next to her and handing her an Arizona iced tea. "Here. I'll order the Pizza. Hawaiian okay? Cool." Piper answered her own question and pulled out the laptop on the table and started typing away on it.

Percy took a sip of his own drinking, looking at her with an sympathetic smirk. "It's a lot to get used to, isn't it? You think you're up for the challenge?"

Looking between the two in the room with her, Annabeth felt a strange sense of ease. Even if the hiring process had been less than formal, and things were still moving far too fast for her taste, she had a feeling she wanted to hang around these two more. They were some stuck up snobs that she'd grin and bear with for the money, but they just seemed like a couple of usual young adults her age who happened to be extremely attractive and photogenic.

"Definitely."

XxXxXxXxX

Thank you for reading! I have had this AU idea for ages. There's quite a bit more to it, all the main 7 have a role in it. My focus is still on Cafe Half-Caff, the coffeeshop AU I write. That's where I'll be updating, but I kinda wanted to get this out and I'll probably update it every once in a while, but I have a few different AU's atm I'm more worried about so this is definitely on a backburner.


End file.
